Moon Dancer
by Yami Chikara
Summary: What if there was another universe out there that was scarily similar to that of Sailor Moon...and these two universes collided? (NOT A SELF-INSERTION)


**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived in a galaxy, and a solar system, that was quite similar to that of the Sailor Senshi. The princess lived on a moon that was quite similar to the one that existed in the Moon Kingdom. This moon was called the Crystal Moon, and the princess' kingdom was called Yume.

The princess was much loved by all her people. She was renowned for her great singing and dancing ability, and for her great kindness. In fact, she often went to the poorest towns, even those that suffered from an epidemic, to care for the people there and to cheer them with her vocal abilities.

The only problem was that this princess would not inherit the kingdom. She would not marry the solar system's most eligible prince, and it seemed she would not live happily ever after. For you see, she had an older sister. Her sister wasn't exactly the pride and joy of the family. In fact, her sister was rude, vain, and had no leadership abilities whatsoever. But the old laws were strict. The firstborn daughter of the queen of the Kingdom must inherit the throne. So, like it or not, Crown Princess Selhinia would become after Queen Chrysta abdicated.

The princess was not informed of this law until her fifteenth birthday, which proved to be a grave mistake. A mistake that the whole kingdom would soon regret. But at last the princess knew the reason for Selhinia's special tutoring, and the reason that her parents had never really paid attention to her. She was not important. If she married, it would be to strengthen _Selhinia's _kingdom, not her own.

The princess was heartbroken. She couldn't believe no one had ever told her. Alone in her room that night after her birthday ball, the princess cried more than she had ever cried before. She felt as if the world had betrayed her, and life had cheated her. As she was sobbing, her eyes fell on her grandmother's crystal mirror as it lay on her dressing table. It had been passed down to the youngest female of the family for generations. Queen Chrysta had gotten it was because she was an only child. The princess picked it up and held it gently in her hand. It was beautifully made, in a method that was long lost. The mirror was said to have special properties, though what those properties were no one knew. Its crystal frame showed an intricate pattern of stars and moons.

As she gazed in the mirror, she saw herself, wearing a beautiful party gown with a tear-streaked face. '_That's odd,' _she thought. On her forehead there seemed to be some sort of insignia glowing. She had never seen it before. She put a finger out to touch it in the mirror. As her fingertip met with the delicate glass, the face reflected in the mirror started to fade. The mirror showed her a scene of a young girl with pink hair laughing and playing as a regal-looking couple, probably the girl's parents, looked on with pleasure. They all looked so happy that the princess found herself wishing she were there, as a part of that happy family.

As she sat there, entranced by the sight, the last two of her tears fell onto the glass.

To the princess's surprise, they did not stay in drops, but seemed to dissolve into the mirror. The scene began to spin, and the colors of the picture it held blended together. Then the princess realized that it was not just the mirror picture, but also her room itself that seemed to be spinning. All of a sudden, she felt as if she were falling, speeding downwards faster than was humanly possible. The last thing she wondered before everything went dark was if this was the end. She marveled at how short her life's story had been, but little did she know, the real story was just beginning…

_In another galaxy…_

It had just begun to rain. Neo-Queen Serenity called out to her young daughter, who was playing nearby. "Small Lady, it's starting to rain. Let's go home." Neo-Princess Serenity, called Small Lady or Rini by her family, reluctantly turned and came to stand under the umbrella that her father, King Endymion, had thoughtfully brought.

Just then, a shooting star sped across the sky. It came closer and closer until the trio realized it wasn't a star, but a glowing bubble! "Mama, Papa, there's someone inside it!" cried Rini. And indeed there was. The bubble floated gently down, then disappeared, leaving a small figure on the ground. The princess ran up to the prostrate form, but her father called her back and walked forward himself, with his wife right behind. "It's a girl!" he said in shock. "And she she's unconscious."

As if in defiance, the girl stirred, opened deep-indigo eyes, and looked straight at Princess Rini. Then she collapsed. "Endy, we should help her," murmured the queen. "She needs care." "Yes, but who _is_ she?" replied her husband. It was not his wife who answered that, but his daughter.

"She's a princess, Papa, she must be. I felt it when she looked at me, a sort of bond. And look at what she's wearing!"

Her parents noticed, for the first time, that the girl was wearing an elaborate gown, the kind that princesses wore to balls. On her head was a delicate, beautifully fashioned silver tiara set with small amethysts. Her lilac-colored hair was wet, matted against her back. "So it seems she is royalty," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "However, that is immaterial. The poor girl appears ill."

As the queen reached down to take the girl's pale hand in her own, there was a flash of light and for a split second, something flashed on the girl's forehead. The amazed royal family exchanged glances, nodded, and then King Endymion picked up the supposed princess and started walking pack to the palace with his family. They did not notice that it had stopped raining.

_This is the story of Princess Kikosho of the Yume Kingdom._

**Chikara: **Well, what do you guys think? I know I know, it's not all that good. But it'll get better, I promise!

**Tasuke: **(Chikara's muse) I'll make sure of it.

**Chikara: **Gee, thanks Tas.

**Tas: **Don't mention it.

**Chikara: **Anyways, please RR, and don't flame me TOO much! More soon, depending on how many reviews I get! Check out my other work!


End file.
